


Delicious

by myceat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Androgyny, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myceat/pseuds/myceat
Summary: 末日后，天使发现自己好像多出了什么不该有的东西。双性天使





	Delicious

天使的身体发生了一些微弱的改变。  
亚当毕竟还只是个十一岁的孩子，你不能指望这个年龄的孩子就有一套成熟丰富的生理知识。  
而刚刚经历过末日和天堂地狱追杀的Aziraphale在一个星期后才后知后觉的发现了这件事。  
天堂是不可能回应Aziraphale的求助了，可怜的小天使身边唯一能帮得上忙的只有某位恶魔。  
Crowley的墨镜从鼻梁上滑了下来，露出了那双瞳孔因为震惊而变得细长的金色眼睛。  
恶魔张了张嘴又闭上，在天使面前他总是容易哑口无言，手指随意在空中比划出几个无意义的手势，最终也只能说出一句“wow”。  
天使局促不安的眨巴着眼睛，撇嘴的样子像是快急哭了一样，手指有些紧张的揪住睡袍。  
是的Aziraphale甚至没换上自己得体的三件套就打电话求助了恶魔。  
天使本该是无性别的，而这些多余的小部件的出现对Aziraphale来说无异于宣称他可能已经不再是天使了。  
“嘿……冷静点，angel……”Crowley不得不放轻了声音，像是在哄某种惊吓过度的小动物，“你可以放出你的翅膀看看……”看看它们有没有变黑，恶魔默默的把后半句咽了下去。  
突然的圣光险些烫伤Crowley的眼睛，他不得不嘶声着往后倒退了两步，眯起眼观察那对羽翼，那些漂亮的羽毛还是干净的白色，甚至连个黑点都没有。  
“上帝啊，Crowley！”天使这才想起来还有个惧怕圣光的恶魔，那双伸展开的翅膀立刻紧张的罩住略显狼狈的恶魔，像是一个不大成功的拥抱。  
“下次你至少该先说一声嘶——他们可不会再嘶——给我个新身体了。”圣光迫使Crowley还原回了一部分恶魔的样貌，两颗细长的毒牙冒了出来，还有那条分叉的舌头。  
天使松了口气，漂亮的羽翼回到了背后，几根白色羽毛飘落到地板上，漂亮的蓝色眼睛依然盯着恶魔，带了点愧疚。  
“所以，长出性器官嘶——并不是什么坏事，天使。”恶魔慢条斯理的重新把墨镜推了回去藏住自己因为兴奋而变得异常的蛇瞳，他不是很想被天使当成色情狂，几千年来碍于这档子事他和天使连亲吻都少的要命，没有性器官意味着没有性欲，恶魔会想尽办法诱惑他的天使，但永远下不了狠心强迫。  
“但……它……好像……不光是……男性的性器官……”Aziraphale的声音小的普通人类几乎听不到，恶魔却能听个一清二楚，凭空生出的羽翼扯坏了人类脆弱的布料，Crowley终于从圣光摧残中缓过来的眼睛才发现天使大半的胸膛都暴露在空气中。  
隔着镜片Aziraphale都能感受到伊甸之蛇的火热视线，被扫过的皮肤无不泛起灼热的温度逐渐变得粉红，天使这才发现了窘迫的状态，涨红着一张脸匆匆忙忙的想要用翅膀遮挡住自己不得体的穿着。  
恶魔抢先一步搂住了天使柔软的腰。  
那双温凉的嘴唇贴了上来，Aziraphale立刻抿紧了双唇想要抗拒。  
细长而分叉的舌头却不肯给他机会，灵活的挤开他的嘴唇，一路入侵缠住了他的舌头，Crowley可以用他的舌头做出不少神奇的事，包括把一名天使亲吻到窒息。  
天使闭紧了眼睛，他不知道亲吻还能被做到如此……罪恶，他全身都在小幅度的颤抖连翅膀尖都绷紧了，手指死死抓着恶魔的领口不知道是想把人推开还是想拉近。  
恶魔修长的手指已经探进了破碎的睡袍里，天使的皮肤细腻柔软就像某种烹饪恰到好处的甜品，隐约的香甜气味也让Crowley牙根发痒，恨不得直接吞掉这块诱人的“甜点”。  
“唔！”  
舌头的纠缠让可怜的天使没办法说出什么话，只能呜咽着表达抗议，那只干燥微凉的手已经游弋到他的臀部，恶意的用力攥住了柔软丰满的臀肉留下一个清晰的指痕。  
“六千年了Aziraphale，如果是人类，我们连孩子都该生了五个了……”恶魔最后舔了下天使被吮吸的有点发肿的嘴唇慢悠悠的收回了舌头，在对方能发出任何抗议前就摸进了双腿间的隐秘，带着点惊喜和不可思议的摸到了那个本不该出现的器官。  
Aziraphale长了个女性小穴。  
“提醒我记得给亚当带点礼物。”恶魔嘶嘶的赞叹着，在天使带着点委屈和责备的眼神打了个响指。  
他们来到了床上，天使身上那件遮挡不住什么的破碎布料已经消失了，这具丰腴柔软的身体完全赤裸的暴露在Crowley的眼前，比任何雕像和画像都要漂亮。  
“我……我要把翅膀……”Aziraphale并拢双腿，即使他已经决定和恶魔做这种事，羞耻心却是没法绕过去的，更何况Crowley甚至连墨镜都没摘下来。  
恶魔立刻俯下身，轻轻抚摸着那些漂亮柔顺的羽毛，侧过头用灵活的舌头舔过天使发烫的耳朵。  
“留着你的翅膀，天使，我想就这样操你。”  
那个F开头的单词无法避免的让天使的肤色又红了一个色号。  
恶魔的手指很快重新抚上了那处柔软，天使意外顺从的分开双腿，阴茎半勃着顶在小腹上，浅色的耻毛略显稀疏完全遮挡不住那两片泛着粉红的肉唇。  
手指刚挤了进去就有什么透明的黏腻液体沾上了指腹，恶魔戏谑般的举起手凑到天使的眼前让他去看，Aziraphale立刻挥动着翅膀拍开了他的胳膊。  
Crowley耸耸肩，当着天使的面探出那条灵活的舌头，缓慢的舔掉指腹上透明的液体愉悦的勾起一个笑容。  
“甜的。”  
“Crowley！”天使几乎是在尖叫了，恶魔毫不怀疑自己如果再不采取什么措施天使就要恼羞成怒的施展神迹把自己赶下床。  
赶在天使并拢双腿前，Crowley飞快的摘下墨镜俯下身，唇舌包裹住带着湿意的两片肉唇轻轻吮吸了下。  
Aziraphale猛地扬起了头，翅膀都跟着伸展开，陌生的感觉让他不知所措，只能被动的揪住恶魔火红的头发，颤抖着捂住自己的嘴，想要避免泄露出不得体的声音。  
Crowley可不在乎天使的那点羞耻心，粗糙的舌面微微用力蹭过阴蒂，天使呜咽的声音极大的讨好了恶魔，分叉的舌头丝毫没有体谅处子敏感的体质，挤进了小巧的穴口。  
“不……Crowley！”  
天使惊呼出声，双腿想要收拢却立刻被恶魔死死的摁住丰腴的腿根，恶意的搅动舌头发出黏腻的水声还不忘照顾到逐渐变硬的阴蒂。  
6000年从未体验过欢爱的天使根本不是这条老蛇的对手，全身都因为过多的快感而激烈的颤抖着，双翼不时闪动两下抖落掉几根羽毛，隐约从小腹升起的酥麻感让天使更紧的揪住了恶魔的头发带着点报复心理的听着恶魔吃痛的嘶声。  
“停……停下……哈啊……Crowley……我要……唔……快停下！”  
恶魔根本不顾天使几乎带上哭腔的拒绝，舌头更加卖力的搅动直到天使哭叫着痉挛起身体才满意的停下，过多的热液从小穴里涌了出来打湿了恶魔的下巴，Crowley舔了舔嘴唇，手指沾着这些多余的液体摸上了另外一个穴口。  
“嘘……别怕，angel，蛇是有两根阴茎的，我得把你全部准备好……”还沉浸在高潮快感中的天使无力反抗恶魔的动作，含着水汽的蓝眼睛有些迷茫的看向恶魔金色的蛇瞳，微微分开的双唇诱惑着任何生物去亲吻蹂躏，天底下没有比看着一位天使深陷情欲更色情的事情。  
大概是刚刚高潮过的缘故，天使的后穴比Crowley想象中的还要紧致，他不得不废了点力气才挤进去一根手指。  
“放松，angel……”恶魔分叉的舌头轻轻舔过Aziraphale被亲到红肿的嘴唇，空闲的一只手顺着柔软细腻的皮肤一路向上摸去，毫不客气的一把攥住天使胸前的软肉，色情的手法就像是在揉一个姑娘的乳房一样。  
那点可怜兮兮的呜咽无法阻止恶魔的动作，或者天使压根就没想拒绝，后穴很快容纳下了三根手指，更多的淫液从前面的女穴中涌了出来，帮助Crowley更好的开拓这具神圣的身体。  
“我的小荡妇……”恶魔的眼睛彻底变成了蛇瞳无法控制的发出兴奋的嘶声，其中一根阴茎已经迫不及待的顶着天使的女穴滑动，圆润的冠头挤开两片娇小的肉唇随时都会顶进这从未有人拜访过的处女地。  
“Crowley……”天使抿紧嘴唇，这个带有侮辱性质的词汇让他羞耻却也更加兴奋，双腿自觉的缠上对方细瘦有力的腰肢，他说不出那些下流话只能用这些细微的动作表达自己的渴望。  
恶魔从未让他的天使失望。  
两根阴茎几乎是同时挤了进去，没有一点停顿，强硬而残忍的干开那些湿润火热的穴肉，Crowley死死盯着天使睁大的蓝色眼睛，被完全包裹接纳的感觉太过于美好，甚至勾起了某些本性里阴暗的破坏欲。  
恶魔僵在了原地，他无法确定自己会不会不受控制的伤害到他的天使，两颗细长的毒牙忍耐到几乎发痛，想要咬破天使细腻皮肤尝尝那些血液是不是也一样甜美。  
他想看他的天使哭泣，想要那双蓝眼睛只看得见他一个人，想要那双柔软漂亮的嘴唇除了呻吟和他的名字再也说不出别的话。  
一双温热的手抚了上来，轻轻摸索着恶魔侧脸，Crowley回过神，却看见他的天使冲他露出一个再熟悉不过的甜蜜笑容。  
“没关系，Crowley，我相信你。”  
恶魔愣了愣，紧接着发出一声懊恼般的低吼，低头吻住了天使的嘴唇就摆动起腰来。  
“你不该对我这么好，天使，我会吃了你，连骨头都吞掉！”恶魔恶狠狠的威胁着，为了强调甚至更用力的顶弄了两下，前列腺和阴核同时被刺激的快感让天使失礼的惊叫出声，整齐干净的白色床单上满是从交合处溅出的液体，还有不少Aziraphale的眼泪和津液，一向保持整洁干爽的天使被恶魔的邪恶行径弄的全身都湿漉漉，甚至连翅膀上的羽毛都因为被粗暴的在床上蹭来蹭去而变得凌乱起来。  
无力的从对方腰间滑落的双腿被Crowley残忍的抬起架在了肩膀上，这个姿势他可以清楚的看到那两个穴口是如何费劲的吞吐下他巨大的阴茎。  
“哈，不管哪张嘴都这么贪吃啊，天使……”恶魔放开了被捏出红痕的乳肉，两根手指挤进天使的嘴里搅动着模仿交合的动作，配合着下身一起发出黏腻的水声。  
天使被欺负惨了，床上的恶魔没有一点绅士风度，丝毫不顾及Aziraphale还是个初经性事的处子，白皙的臀肉被撞的发红，连穴口随着抽插露出的软肉都被操到艳红，无助的经历男女两性快感的天使只能红着眼睛，含着男人的两根手指露出羔羊一样的可怜神情，期待着恶魔的一点仁慈。  
天真的天使。  
没有恶魔是仁慈的。  
Crowley笑着抽出堵住天使呻吟的手指，凑上去亲掉那些晶莹的眼泪，巨大的龟头却撞开了天使小巧的子宫口，后穴里抽插的那根也配合的顶进了前所未有深度，恐惧和快感同时扼住了天使的呼吸，他颤抖着扬起脖子，张着嘴却叫不出声，只能挤出一些细小的无意义的呜咽，几乎在女穴高潮的同时被忽略许久的阴茎也跟着射了出来。  
恶魔没再忍耐，精液灌满了天使的子宫和小屁股，两根阴茎被痉挛着穴肉夹紧，像是在挽留这两根带来快感的巨物。  
恶魔高挺的鼻子轻轻蹭着天使的侧脸，像是某种撒娇的动物一样，手指漫不经心的拨弄着对方翅膀根的绒毛，妄想再唤起天使的欲望。  
恶魔一向贪得无厌，一次性爱远不足以满足Crowley忍耐了6000年的欲望黑洞。  
“Bad ……Demon！”天使用上最后一点力气斥责，残留着鼻音的语气却听起来更像是撒娇似的抱怨，“我不会再和你做……做这种事了！”  
“Sorry,angel，你太美味了，没把你直接吞下去已经花了我大部分自制力了。”恶魔毫无诚意的道歉，金色的蛇瞳盯着天使被干到艳红的两张小嘴不自觉收缩挤出射在里面的精液，舌头快速的舔过嘴唇不动声色的吞咽了下。  
不急于一时，在未来的6000年里，他们多的是机会再做……这种事。  
END.


End file.
